A Small Misunderstanding
by RedIvy
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are only in the first month of their arranged marriage, and she finds evidence that he is cheating on her. Oneshot. SasuHina fluff.


Hinata gulped when she heard the door open, knowing that she had to confront him about this. Sure, they had an arranged marriage only a month ago, but to cheat on her already…How dare he! They didn't interact much, but she thought that things were going fine, albeit slowly, but fine for two people who barely knew each other. She held the evidence tightly, as he entered their kitchen.

"Hey," Sasuke said, a little surprised to see her standing right in the middle of the kitchen. He quirked a brow at the black shirt that she was holding in her hands.

"Everything alright?" he asked, as he made his way to the fridge. Hinata sucked in a breath. The nerve of this guy!

"S-Sasuke. I can't believe you." He turned to her, taking a bite of his tomato.

"Hm?"

"I know that maybe I'm not the woman you imagined you would end up m-marrying. But you signed the c-contract knowing fully well what it meant. We pledged to be f-faithful," Hinata managed, as he continued taking bites of his tomato. He tilted his head to the side, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's hands started shaking, not because of nervousness, but because she was so frustrated. Neither of them had wanted this marriage, but it was their duty. How dare he think that he could just go out and have fun with women, while she's here doing his laundry and cooking after her long hours at the hospital, all because she wanted to try to get to know him and hopefully love him and be a real husband and wife.

"I'm talking about t-this!" she exclaimed, holding the shirt out towards him.

"What's wrong? Did I put it with the whites? I'll buy you new whites," was the response she received. Hinata felt her eyes bulge out of her head. This guy…

"No! You didn't put it with the whites! You had this on when you met with your o-other woman!" she said, causing Sasuke to stop the motion for his next bite.

"I did? I don't recall that."

"You don't r _-recall_ that? Smell it!" she responded, throwing the shirt at him. Sasuke sighed, setting the tomato down, and giving the shirt a good sniff, before making a belching face.

"Oh. I know where this is from," he said, putting it on the counter and making his way out of the kitchen. Hinata was left in the kitchen flabbergasted. Did he really just…He did. He actually walked away right in the middle of her accusing him. That man, so rude, why even agree to the marriage is he had some-

"I wasn't sure when to give it to you, but I guess now seems like the perfect time," Sasuke's voice said, taking Hinata out of her thoughts. He placed a black gift bag onto the table. Hinata stared at it in silence for a couple minutes, before him clearing his throat brought her back to reality. She gulped, walking towards the bag, taking out its contents. She gasped in delight as she saw that it was a white kimono, with minimal gold detailing on the sleeves and collar. Turning it around to the back, she saw the Uchiha symbol prominently on it. She held it lovingly, then looked up at him embarrassment across her face. She gulped and then pushed the kimono back towards him. He looked at her confused.

"You don't like it?" he asked, as he placed a hand on the Uchiha crest.

"N-no! I love it. It's beautiful," she responded, her hands clasping each other by her throat.

"Then why-"

"I don't d-deserve it. I a-accused you of…I'm h-horrible," Hinata said, as she hung her head in shame, staring at the ground. She heard a movement, and gasped in surprise as Sasuke came up right in front of her and pushed the kimono into her hands.

"It's fine. Common misunderstanding. I wanted to get you something because…" he started, but scratched the back of his head, not looking at her.

"Because?" she asked, wanting to know. Sasuke sighed, and looked back at her.

"Because my dad used to get my mom gifts for no apparent reason. I thought maybe it could make you feel more…comfortable. You know, as my wife," he said, looking her directly in her eyes. Hinata could feel her face heating up and her heart beating fast. She quickly averted her eyes and responded,

"…I do feel comfortable and I a-appreciate the gift. I quite like it."

"Good. Then you're keeping it," he responded, and picked up the shirt on the counter.

"I went to Ino's because I was going to get you perfume, but the witch kept spraying me with all these different scents and I just couldn't stand it," he explained. Ahh, so that's it, Hinata thought, biting her lip, feeling bad about jumping to such a horrible conclusion. He turned back towards her.

"Just so you know. I wouldn't cheat on you. Honestly…you're the only woman I can stand. Actually, the only woman I want to talk to willing." Hinata blushed deeper at this, pleasantly surprised. Sasuke's face changed and he looked like he was thinking about something.

"Anyway, I'll put this in the washer," he said. Hinata nodded and turned her attention back to the kimono, but stopped when she felt something soft on her forehead. It only lasted for a second, but she almost felt herself faint. He quickly walked towards the laundry room, leaving Hinata to brace against the counter, holding her hot face in her hands. She looked back towards the kimono, smiling as she touched the Uchiha emblem on the back.


End file.
